


Chance

by prismdreams



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Best Friends, Comedy, Danielle Panabaker - Freeform, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dramedy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Granielle - Freeform, Grant Gustin - Freeform, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Science Fiction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, SnowBarry - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, flashfrost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Former child actor Danielle Panabaker was looking for her big break, not expecting it would lead to what she never saw coming. Grant Gustin was looking for purpose in the entertainment industry, searching for that one role that made sense. A chance encounter didn't prepare him for what was going to take hold of his life. They kept telling themselves it's just acting, right? Snowbarry/Granielle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

Danielle Panabaker took a deep breath before entering the double doors of her next audition. She was beyond nervous and unfortunately her hands were clammy before she realized it. She wiped them gently on her fitted jeans and straightened herself out. This wasn't like auditions before, this was the _big_ one. A starring role. Something she's never had before and tried to obtain.

Here's hoping this was going to change her life or wreck it going back to what she knew. She stood at the front desk, waiting to be called until the receptionist motioned for her to take a seat near the main audition room. She knew Andrew Kreisberg from way back but she was well aware Greg Berlanti was conducting the main casting even though the two producers worked together, Greg had the final say. She didn't want nepotism to effect her outcome. She did need this role. Caitlin Snow was a character she'd never played before. Being a "scream queen" was almost a type cast for her. She'd often get group billing if anything. Her child acting days were long gone but she'd reminisce about _Sky High_ every so often. It did after all introduce her to the Disney fan base. But it was something she wanted to move from, she wanted something more mature, meaty, something she'd be proud of years after it ended.

She passed the room and almost did a double take at the waiting line of all the "would be" Caitlins that might make the cut. Danielle bit her lip and blew a chunk of air from her lungs, coming to the end of the row since the seats weren't numbered. It appeared she was the last to enter the audition room, maybe it was better that way, or it could be they already found their Caitlin per say and are just weighing their options. Anything is possible in the industry.

Her sister, Kay, once upon a time an actress herself, sent her a quick but loving text message wishing her good luck. Her parents were the first to message her this morning. She had a feeling her mom was going to get really gushy so she humored her, sending her an equally loving message back. She tossed her cell in her bag and calmly sat on the waiting chairs until everyone in front of her went up.

She looked around, almost bored but more anxious about entering that room. Just in case, she made sure to hit the restroom and be back before her name was called. She rounded the corner and almost tripped over something, or was it someone?

"Hey, so, sorry, um, you OK?" A young man, no taller than she, said as Danielle's eyes expanded.

"Oh, uh—yeah—sorry, my bad. I was just uh," she gestured, hoping to be on her way. "It's just I've got—never mind."

He nodded quickly, getting it. "Sorry about that, I'll try not to run you over again if I see you."

Danielle watched him smile slightly as he said that. She smirked, almost returning the smile he gave her.

"Thanks. See ya around." she made a move around him, heading straight for the bathroom.

She shook her head, thinking nothing of what just happened. "Focus, OK, focus."

She washed her hands and face and debated wither she needed to use the stall. She did so quickly and came out realizing she had to wash her hands again before heading out and post to her waiting post.

She walked carefully, not in a rushed way, she took her time. She wanted to be completely relaxed and calm just in case they called her in early. Not that it would happen since this is a major network and they are strict about try outs. She checked the time before going back to her seat. She did feel much calmer than she had going in. She didn't know what it was but she slightly smiled at that weird encounter she had with that guy from before.

She didn't know anything about him, was he an actor as well? A model? Writer? Producer? Friend of anyone? He did have a nice smile, she gave him that. And kind eyes, something the industry was lacking. She didn't notice at the first, but when he talked she heard a slightly southern accent, but a washed out one, probably from being in Los Angeles too long. She had lost hers the same way. Her Georgia accent was hard to get by, but knowing her, she was determined to make it after she finished her degree attending UCLA. She knew she had to fade it out if she was going to get the roles she wanted. Though she and her sister Kay were told their accents were cute growing up, maybe Kay's, Danielle's was just round and drawled out.

She was so preoccupied thinking about accents and that guy she almost didn't hear her name being called from the doorway to the audition room. She subtly tried to mask her nervousness by putting on her best winning yet professional smile and followed the crew inside the room.

Danielle shook the hands of the crew and who she assumed were the other executive producers of the show. She recognized Andrew and sent him a sweet smile which he returned with a wave. She spotted New 52 writer, Geoff Johns sitting behind the table observing her and she swallowed inwardly. Her cheeks turned pink as she held the script that was assigned to the role she was trying out for.

So far it was going fairly well, in her eyes. Each one was asking their own various questions, she wasn't expected to know who Caitlin Snow or Killer Frost were, it was stated into the audition, they were clearly looking for someone of essence. Danielle put her best foot forward and pursued the answers to each question as demurely as she could. She was basically being herself, minus the slight nerves she had previously.

She brushed her hair away from her face and performed the scene that was instructed to her from the audition slate; she made sure to pronounce the words and project as best she could. She could feel their eyes on her and blatantly hear their whispers attempting to distract her concentration; but she didn't let it deter her. She treated this just like any other audition only she gave more of herself than she had in the others. When her hand would start to shake she used it to touch the corner of the page as she turned it gingerly. A trick she learned from her drama teacher.

When she had finally finished, her eyes came up and she was told to give her monologue standing up. It was the scene between her character, Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen, who was The Flash. She was meant to appear cold, distant and detached. She couldn't show confidence so she played the character as if she was really in Caitlin's shoes, imagining what it was like to lose everything, your job, your love, and your way. There were times where she felt like she lost her way in life, so she used that. She poured the emotion as if it was water flowing through her vocals. Her eyes were almost glassed over when she finished the last line. She breathed out when she realized she hadn't lost it completely through emotions alone.

She looked up to the crew who were whispering amongst each other and waited for their cue.

Geoff Johns looked at her and whispered something into Greg's ear, not tearing his attention away from her. He nodded slightly as Danielle bit her lip, unsure of what to make of it.

"Thanks Danielle, we'll be in touch. Good job." Greg commented with a nod of his head and stood up to shake her hand.

Danielle shook it and gave the sheets back to the crew before thanking everyone graciously for their time. She waved to them before leaving, probably in a nerdy way, but she didn't care. At least she got through the scene without freaking out. She breathed out as soon as she came outside.

Uncertain of where all this was going to go, she realized she needed to just let it go and let fate take over. It this was meant to be then there would be something chiming in her favor. She smiled slightly as Geoff's nod came to her mind. But that could mean anything. Actor anxiety. She fixed her purse before making her way completely out. As she turned the corner she abruptly stopped.

"Oh hey, oh hi again." It was him again, that guy from before. Danielle wondered what he was still doing here.

"Hi, um, so you didn't run me over I guess." Danielle joked lamely but this guy laughed on to humor her.

"Suppose not, hey, did you just have an audition or something? I saw you coming from the room." He gestured behind her.

"Uh, yeah, I was the last one. Go figure."

He nodded, smiling thinly. "Tell me about it. I'm nearly the last one according to my character. Wait, are you auditioning for Flash right?"

Danielle nodded. "Yeah that's what I read for, you?"

"Oh cool, yeah me too. Only I somehow managed to get lucky with the lead, Barry Allen, The Flash. He's pretty iconic and I'm a Superman guy myself."

She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. "Wait, did you say you already auditioned or?"

"I'm about to. They wanted to do Caitlin's part first. I'm supposed to audition with all these blond, muscular dudes. I'm so wrong for this part."

Danielle shook her head, amused that this guy was just as insecure as she was. "Well you made it this far. Clearly they saw something in you or else you wouldn't have been given a shot. I just tried out for Caitlin."

He nodded, "Right on. Wow, well, it's awesome we met, would be funny if we both got it together right?"

Danielle couldn't put her finger on it, but she was intrigued by this guy already and they just met. "Yeah...it's so awesome we met and yet I don't know your name."

"Oh, sorry about that, it's Grant, uh Gustin, Grant Gustin." He said, smiling her way, his eyes crinkled at the corners and Danielle stared on.

He held out his hand and she took it, shaking it gently. "Hi, Danielle, Panabaker, don't expect you to know me, I haven't worked for months."

Grant laughed, looking down then up at Danielle, seeing her eyes pinch as she smiled shyly. "Neither have I. Like I said, it'd be cool if they took a chance and cast both of us."

Danielle nodded, "That would be interesting."

Grant awkwardly filled the silence, "Nice to meet you. Hope we see each other again."

She let go of his hand and brushed some hair behind her ear, making sure her purse didn't fall off her shoulder. "Sure, see you later, good luck."

He nodded, breathing out, Danielle saw the familiar signs she had earlier and touched his shoulder gently.

"Hey, it's OK, relax, you got this. Just be authentic, put your heart on the line. I know we just met but that seemed to work for me. Hope that helps." Danielle let go as Grant stared at seriously.

"Thanks Danielle. See ya around, I hope."

She nodded, smiling as she stepped away but not before turning back around, "Sure."

Grant stared as Danielle walked out of the hallway and out to the front entrance. He lingered there for a moment before turning on his heel to the place the network crew needed him for his screen test. He looked behind him once again and couldn't tear the smile off his face, hoping he might get this role, if anything, to get to know Danielle better.


	2. Chapter 2

Grant Gustin did his last minute checks as he gathered his wallet and keys, about ready to take off to his final call screen test. The nerves he didn't care for slipped back in as he stared at his head shot and flipped over the 8x10 glossy photo to reveal his current resume. It wasn't bad but it wasn't great either. Sure he had his favorite moments where he got to be a side character on a hit show that was about to go off air. Ryan Murphy said he made it "interesting as Sebastian Smythe." _Glee_ was amazing and he was grateful but it was a fun time. Now that he was getting older he wanted to tackle something with substance.

His agent sent him the premise for _The Flash_ months in advance and he sent him a big "what the fuck" response back. There was no way he was close to being right for this role; in his eyes.

For starters, Flash is iconic in the DC mythology. The founder of the Justice League and its current member. One of the oldest and most beloved comic book characters since Superman himself. Fanboys are used to a certain look he's had since the 1940's. All American, right down to the Aryan features: blond, blue eyes, tall, lean yet muscular and a brilliant scientist. Grant had two years in University and dropped out when he got the part of Baby John in _West Side Story._ How was he going to pull off playing such a character he doesn't know a thing about? Not that he was at all inept from taking it on, yet still, in the back of his mind he felt like the character just didn't embody him.

Growing up he used to collect Superman memorabilia. You ask him and pretty much he'd say he had everything Superman he could get his hands on. Flash was a completely different DC character. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. But he felt that he had to take the opportunity before it passed him. He somehow felt like it was going to alter his life; maybe in more ways than one.

He checked his phone before heading out. He knew he was at least a few hours early but he needed time to prepare as he normally had before each audition. His phone vibrated and he smiled at the ID.

" _Hey_ what's up man?"

"Little brother!" Tyler exclaimed. "Got your big thing today?"

"Yeah, I woke up like extra early today, whatever."

"Don't sweat it. Don't even think that it's a big deal. You're just gonna check it out."

"I'm so not gunning for any distractions. And no I'm not nervous—it's just a big role. Which is funny they asked me, you and I both know appearance-wise I'm not what they're looking for."

Tyler groaned. "Dude, relax. It's supposed to be cool. Go in, and get it done."

Grant sighed, "Yeah I know. How's Gracie? I know it's been a while since we've talked. Can you tell her I love her?"

"Tell her yourself. We don't even know who you are anymore. You're not part of the family as far as I'm concerned." Tyler faux cried.

Grant rolled his eyes, smirking. "Sure I haven't ignored you guys _that_ much. I still keep in touch. Ask mom and dad if you don't believe me."

"Nah just fucking with you. She's cool. Give her call; try out some accents with her. I'm sure she'll forgive you for not keeping in touch."

"You really gonna keep giving me shit about this now? On _today_ of all days? Whatever happened to my supportive older bro? I've done stuff for you. I was there for you man." Grant attempted to fake sniff and Tyler scoffed at the other end.

"Uhuh, yeah well, sister is always where she normally is. Go on, phone her. It's all good, course I'll tell her. Anyway, I gotta split, got this thing. My instagram needs new some port images. But yeah, let me know how this goes."

"Sure man, love ya."

"Hate ya. Seriously, good luck little brother. You _got_ this."

Grant took a deep breath before following his older brother's bye with his own and jammed his cell in his pocket. He thought about what Tyler said, then went over what his parents told him the day before and shook his head. This really was a big deal but he shouldn't let it get to his head. If he doesn't get it, then OK, but he really wanted it. He wanted a lead role for once, and for it to be something as iconic as Flash, it would probably exceed his wildest dreams. Aside from his lifelong pursuit of being on Broadway.

He walked to his car and drove himself to the studio in the Hollywood area of Los Angeles. Finding the studio was the easy part, the closer he got to the parking lot, the more nerves started to take over his body. He graciously nodded and smiled at the parking attending and went to the front entrance where he saw a line of young girls, no older than he was, waiting for their name to be called. It looked like a cattle call of plain Janes in a queue. Not that it was a bad thing, Grant always found them appealing, more than the over processed, tries too hard arrogant actresses he came across.

Grant paid no attention to that anyway, it wasn't like he was looking for a girlfriend through this process, and he clearly wasn't. He only wanted one thing: that part. Although if he was the one they wanted to go with, the worst part of actually getting the part would be working with someone like that. A narcissist. Grant shook his head and made his way around the corner to map out the way to the audition room.

"Hey, so, sorry, um, you OK?" Grant asked, almost knocking someone over. Her eyes grew wider than saucers as his smile slowly rose.

"Oh, uh—yeah—sorry, my bad. I was just uh," she gestured, she acted as if she was trying to get away. "It's just I've got—never mind."

Grant nodded quickly, getting it. "Sorry about that, I'll try not to run you over again if I see you."

She watched him smile slightly as he said that. She smirked, almost returning the smile he gave her.

"Thanks. See ya around." she made a move around him.

Grant looked on as she disappeared around the corner. She looked jittery, was she here for an audition too? He assumed she was probably here for something, having no clue if it was for the same show he was trying out for.

He smirked, shaking his head as he went to the vending machine, getting a snack.

"That would be funny." He said to himself; hoping no one heard him as he popped open a Pepsi and drank a long sip.

Grant snapped out of it and turned back on the way he was walking and his body almost collided with the girl from before. If possible, her eyes grew even larger.

"Oh hey, oh hi again." Grant stammered, hoping she wouldn't notice. She looked at him curiously.

"Hi, um, so you didn't run me over I guess." She joked; Grant smiled and chuckled as he watched her blush.

"Suppose not, hey, did you just have an audition or something? I saw you coming from the room." He gestured behind her.

"Uh, yeah, I was the last one. Go figure."

He nodded, smiling thinly. "Tell me about it. I'm nearly the last one according to my character. Wait, are you auditioning for Flash right?"

She nodded. "Yeah that's what I read for, you?"

 _Had a feeling_ , Grant thought, unable to hide his smile.

"Oh cool, yeah me too. Only I somehow managed to get lucky with the lead, Barry Allen, The Flash. He's pretty iconic and I'm a Superman guy myself."

She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. "Wait, did you say you already auditioned or?"

"I'm about to. They wanted to do Caitlin's part first. I'm supposed to audition with all these blond, muscular dudes. I'm so wrong for this part." Grant caught himself admitting this to a total stranger but it just slipped out and it was too late to take it back.

She shook her head, with an amused expression. "Well you made it this far. Clearly they saw something in you or else you wouldn't have been given a shot. I just tried out for Caitlin."

He nodded, "Right on. Wow, well, it's awesome we met, would be funny if we both got it together, right?"

"Yeah...it's so awesome we met and yet I don't know your name." Grant winced upon hearing that.

"Oh, sorry about that, it's Grant, uh Gustin, Grant Gustin." He said, smiling her way, his eyes crinkled at the corners as she stared on.

He held out his hand and she took it, shaking it gently. "Hi, Danielle, Panabaker, don't expect you to know me, I haven't worked for months."

Grant laughed, looking down then up at Danielle, seeing her eyes pinch as she smiled shyly. "Neither have I. Like I said, it'd be cool if they took a chance and cast both of us."

Danielle nodded, "That would be interesting."

He shared a look with her, unable to place it, goose bumps rose on the back of his neck as he nodded, coming back to reality.

Grant awkwardly filled the silence, "Nice to meet you. Hope we see each other again."

She let go of his hand and brushed some hair behind her ear, making sure her purse didn't fall off her shoulder. "Sure, see you later, good luck."

He nodded, breathing out. He felt Danielle touch his shoulder gently.

"Hey, it's OK, relax, you got this. Just be authentic, put your heart on the line. I know we just met but that seemed to work for me. Hope that helps." Danielle let go as Grant stared at her seriously.

"Thanks Danielle. See ya around, I hope."

She nodded, smiling as she stepped away but not before turning back around, "Sure."

Grant stared as Danielle walked out of the hallway and out to the front entrance. He lingered there for a moment before turning on his heel to the place the network crew needed him for his screen test. He looked behind him once again and couldn't tear the smile off his face, hoping he might get this role, if anything, to get to know Danielle better.

As luck would have it, he did have an early call in and he got in just in time for his time slot. It was unnerving walking past so many guys who clearly spent extra time in the gym to prepare for this character. Grant held his head high and continued inside the room he was meant to walk in.

Andrew was the first one to greet him, and then came Greg and the great Geoff Johns following at the end, he was mostly calm and observant whereas Andrew and Greg were the more vocal of the producers. Meeting them for the first time was insane but Grant held his own as he took the script that was handed to him and began the monologue.

"Wait, wait, Grant, do you mind if I stop you for a second?" Andrew intercepted before Grant started a syllable.

Grant didn't move until Andrew came closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Do you mind coming in tomorrow? Same time?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great." Andrew patted his back and sat down with the rest of the producers.

It was typical standard audition atmosphere. Either their eyes are directly on you or they're whispering to each other acting like you aren't there to throw you off. Grant couldn't tell the difference really. He kept his attention focused and strong, especially at the part of his emotional monologue. It was short and terse but he got through it.

Although he felt like he injected almost too much emotion, he survived it. He watched Greg nod and share a look with Geoff who had a poker face most would envy in Las Vegas card game tables. He wasn't going to get a reaction out of any of them. Casting directors are trained to not show emotion during the screen tests; Grant learned this the more he went to auditions.

When Grant was finished he listened to Greg who was the spokesperson of the crew.

"Awesome, thanks Grant. We'll be in touch." Greg commented with no emotion, just a professional smile, as stoic as can be.

Grant thanked them for their time and nodded off to Andrew but not before he came beside him as he was about to walk out the door.

"Hey Grant, that was great."

Grant almost bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah? Thanks."

"So I can count on you for tomorrow?"

Grant smiled quickly, wanting to know what was up but still nodded in his response.

Andrew shrugged. "Oh don't worry; it's nothing bad, promise."

Grant waved him off as Andrew turned the corner back inside the room. Grant had a million thoughts running around his head and he wasn't sure what to expect. Was it ominous? More like inconspicuous. If this was any indication that he got the part, he was going to need a clear sign. All he knew is that he never felt more relaxed for a part before. It felt natural, more of his pace. Personal, emotional. He smiled as he remembered what Danielle said to him, and he wasn't going to forget it anytime soon. Especially if there was a tiny chance they were going to see more of each other.

What are the odds of that happening?


End file.
